ROLEPLAYERS
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha suele definirse como una persona sencilla. ¿La realidad detrás de esto? Las finas ramas del fanatismo son tan escurridizas que ningún alma, por muy reacia y educada que esté, puede resistirlas. Kyuubi roleplayers El primer término lo sabía de sobra, el segundo... Su vida dará un brusco giro al responder una simple pregunta. Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Hey! ¿Quieres rolear? NxS


**A AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC SÓLO EN ESTA PLATAFORMA:**

 **Me siento profundamente apenada. Apenas hoy, a más de un año de haber publicado el fic en esta plataforma, me he dado cuenta de que no está aquí la versión completa.**

 **La historia se corta a unas trescientas palabras de su primera conclusión, ya que la versión completa incluye la respuesta de rol de Sasuke.**

 **Cuando me pedían actualización, pensé que hablaban de si lo continuaría después, dado que al final de la versión completa dice "¿Continuará?"**

 **De más está decir que quiero sacarme la cara de vergüenza. No sé por qué se cortó, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar.**

 **GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.**

 _ROLEPLAYER_

Sasuke Uchiha es un joven de diecisiete años cumplidos; alto, de rasgos finos y piel pálida, un carácter serio y relativamente arisco. Posee una inteligencia envidiable, situándose así en los primeros lugares de su escuela en promedios y poseé además una actitud cerrada y solitaria.

Una descripción corta para una persona sencilla, que es como él suele definirse. ¿La realidad detrás de esto? Las finas ramas del fanatismo son tan escurridizas que ningún alma, por muy reacia y educada que esté, puede resistirlas.

Por lo que, ¿quién era Sasuke Uchiha cuando se encontraba oculto en las cuatro paredes de su habitación? Si bien por fuera seguía siendo la misma persona, ese brillo extraño en sus ojos solo acude a ellos a través del tacto y aroma de las hojas de papel, utilizadas para la elaboración de ese pequeño tomo que sostenía en sus manos.

Sasuke no gustaba describirse como fan del manga, ni siquiera se consideraba un coleccionista y eso que tenía un librero entero lleno de tomos en perfecto estado, cada uno con una cubierta que los protegía de polvo y marcas indeseables de dedos sucios. Aun así, durante años, no falló un solo fin de semana en comprar el tomo nuevo del que pronto se convirtió en su manga favorito.

Lo leía ahora mismo, sentado cómodamente en un pequeño sillón acondicionado a lado de una lámpara que le permitía ver a la perfección aunque afuera ya la noche llenara cada rincón. Apenas terminara, bajaría por un café sin azúcar y volvería para hacer sus deberes en el ordenador, y una vez terminara estos, se permitiría vagar por un rato en la red buscando los adelantos del nuevo capítulo del anime, que estaba en emisión.

¿El manga? Nada más y nada menos que _"Kyuubi"_ , un shonen de gran popularidad que narra la historia de un chico de nombre Menma y sus aventuras en el mundo ninja. Tiene como objetivos convertirse en un gran Hokage y que todo el mundo le reconozca. Con el tiempo fue ganando el aprecio de las personas a su alrededor y fue en los últimos mangas que se supo que al final había cumplido sus dos más grandes objetivos: volverse Hokage y traer a su gran amigo de vuelta a la aldea.

Si había algo que sorprendía a Sasuke era su gran parecido con Daisuke, aquel personaje amigo del principal, que se dejó corromper por las ansias de poder. Se descubría a sí mismo aprobando sus ideas por muy estúpidas que estas llegaban a ser, su actitud indiferente y los acostumbrados gestos de desprecio eran justo lo que haría él si estuviera dentro del manga.

Sasuke jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos con lo pesado que llegaban a ser las bromas de su hermano Itachi en cualquier ámbito, pero aquella historia realmente era especial para él. Había arcos argumentales que provocaban un profundo hueco en su pecho, tramas que, si fuera menos serio, lo harían partirse de risa, y una que otra ocurrencia del protagonista que provocaban en él ganas de decir la misma palabra que Daisuke siempre le dedicaba al rubio:

" _Usuratonkachi"_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Hacía buen rato que la taza de café se encontraba vacía. Con los deberes terminados, Sasuke guardó sus cosas en la mochila para el día siguiente y se sentó de nuevo frente al ordenador para hacer su ya acostumbrada búsqueda de adelantos e imágenes.

Como no había nada nuevo pero el sueño aún no lo invadía, se dedicó a intentar diferentes búsquedas para encontrar materiales que fueran de su agrado. Fue entonces cuando, al final de la página y con una tipografía diferente, encontró una página que llamó su atención.

 _ **~Kyuubi roleplayers~**_

El primer término lo sabía de sobra, el segundo…

Sasuke aún era de los que se jactaba de no depender del internet para las cosas más sencillas de la vida, pero también era evidente que no había forma de que esa palabra estuviera en su diccionario del dos mil diez. Ayudándose de Wikipedia, encontró la definición de aquel término.

" _Un juego de rol (traducción típica en japonés del inglés role-playing game, literalmente «juego de interpretación de roles») es un juego interpretativo-narrativo en el que los jugadores asumen el «rol» de personajes imaginarios a lo largo de una historia o trama en la que interpretan sus diálogos y describen sus acciones. No hay un guión a seguir, ya que el desarrollo de la historia queda por completo sujeto a las decisiones de los jugadores. Por esta razón, la imaginación, la narración oral, la originalidad y el ingenio son primordiales para el adecuado desarrollo de esta forma dramatúrgica."_

Por su cabeza giraban una y otra vez las palabras _"asumen el «rol» de personajes imaginarios"_ , frunciendo el ceño poco después. Sí no se había equivocado con la definición, en ese grupo se hacían _"roles"_ y los usuarios asumían los papeles de los personajes del manga.

Las dudas acudieron a su cabeza, ¿de verdad esas personas se creían capaces de interpretar a las creaciones de un mangaka? ¿Podían considerarse fieles a su personalidad? Si de verdad había alguien que realmente supiera hacer aquello, tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

Se hizo a la idea de que era probable que se decepcionara y entró. Fue redirigido a un grupo en Facebook, pero era cerrado a todo público.

Luego de un momento de duda, pulsó el botón "Unirse al grupo" y volvió a su inició a sabiendas de que seguramente tardarían años en aceptarlo.

— _Naruto Uzumaki te ha agregado al grupo—_

… Bien, tal vez no tanto.

Aún reticente, dio en la notificación y se desplegó ante él el dichoso grupo. La imagen de portada era muy buena: representaba el momento emblemático de la batalla final de Menma y Daisuke. La energía de ambos colisionaba en una gran bola brillante justo en medio de los dos y sus ojos parecían tener una extraña pero intensa conexión que Sasuke jamás supo nombrar.

Bajó con el mouse para ver el resto de las publicaciones y se sorprendió al encontrar roles muy viejos pero que aún eran comentados. Algunos tenían respuestas enormes de sus usuarios, otras apenas llegaban a las cinco líneas; otros también habían sido abandonados y en el último comentario decían que se podía encontrar el rol completo dentro de los archivos.

Sasuke se animó a leer uno cuyo inicio le pareció interesante, y en esas estaba cuando una ventana de chat se abrió de repente.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Hey! ¿Quieres rolear?_

 _11:34 p.m_

¿Eh? Era la misma persona que lo había aceptado en el grupo apenas unos minutos antes. ¿Tal vez fuera el administrador? Sasuke no era de los que vacilaban, pero realmente ese mensaje lo desconcertaba y estuvo un buen rato con la mano sobre el mouse pero sin moverlo un centímetro.

¿Rolear? ¿Él? No lo había considerado siquiera, sólo fue asunto de curiosidad. Sin embargo, sentía que su respuesta de alguna manera era importante. Si se negaba, aquella persona podría tomarlo como una ofensa, y hablar con la persona a cargo para que fuera expulsado. No quería salir de ahí sin terminar de leer esa trama alterna en que Menma y Daisuke tenían un encuentro con un extraño enemigo de tres cabezas, pero tampoco se sentía listo para hacer un rol.

… ¿No se sentía listo? ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha! Uno de los prodigios de su escuela y miembro secundario del consejo estudiantil; al que buscan cuando los problemas son demasiado difíciles para sus destartaladas mentes y el que posee las ideas más innovadoras.

Si quería algo, lo hacía, y lo hacía bien sin duda alguna, y eso también aplicaba con un simple rol de internet.

Terminó de leer una de las respuestas y colocó el puntero en el área de respuesta en la ventana de chat.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien_

 _11:40_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Waaa, te tardaste mucho!_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Bien, ¿de qué lo hacemos? (:_

 _11:41_

… Vaya, era tan directo como él, aunque era obvio que tenía un humor más alegre que el suyo. Sasuke pensó seriamente en la respuesta mientras continuaba su lectura. Realmente podía saber mucho de la redacción de un rol con apenas leer unas cuantas publicaciones, por lo que se sentía bastante confiado.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Me interesa una historia entre los dos arcos argumentales de Zabuza al inicio del manga, con Menma y Daisuke._

 _11:43_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … ¿Arcos argumentales? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _11:43_

… ¿Acaso se había ido a topar con un idiota?

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Realmente no sabes lo que es un arco argumental?_

 _11:45_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ehhh…_

 _11:45_

¡¿Y se hacía llamar fan del manga?!

Sasuke se obligó a serenarse, ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrar a cada idiota en el mundo… Meditó sus siguientes palabras antes de enviarlas al aparentemente mal receptor de sus mensajes (idiota).

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Es en serio? Un arco argumental es lo que abarca una trama dentro de la historia, donde aparecen determinados personajes y se cuenta una parte relacionada con la principal._

 _11:50_

Listo, era muy difícil que alguien no entendiera eso.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo entiendo! Gracias por explicarme :D_

 _11:51_

Su respuesta fue el colmo para la escasa paciencia de Sasuke. Supo que era uno de esos estúpidos que aparentaban ser parte de algo, en este caso un grupo de rol, sólo para ser aceptados… Y lo hacían mal.

Ya estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana de chat para ignorar al idiota cuando este volvió a escribir.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Entonces… ¿de qué quieres la historia?_

 _11:52_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Lo dejo a tu elección._

 _11:54_

Esperaba que con eso lo dejara en paz el tiempo suficiente para irse a dormir.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Bien :D Haré el starter si no te molesta :)_

 _11:54_

Dejó el mensaje en visto y se puso a revisar sus noticias, su manera de aprobar lo que el chico requería. Una parte de él se decía que seguramente se olvidaría de hacer el inicio o simplemente dejaría el rol en unos días, cosa que no lo debía sorprender.

Y aun así, una parte de él, en lo profundo de su pechito, deseaba realmente poder hacer una historia, aunque fuera con una persona que aparentemente no tenía-

… Ni idea…

El mensaje de inicio llegó al chat. Sasuke leyó con rapidez y se sorprendió con la coherencia y habilidad que reflejaban esas palabras. Era básicamente como leer un libro en primera persona, y aunque él habría utilizado algunas palabras distintas, no dejaba de llamar la atención la trama que se sugería.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: (¿Qué tal?)_

 _12:03_

"Realmente bien" habría dicho, pero mejor dejó eso en su cabeza porque no se sentía muy cómodo halagando a desconocidos.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: (Nada mal.)_

 _12:05_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: (Gracias :D Ahora debes responder)_

 _12:05_

Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, Sasuke comenzó a escribir la respuesta, siendo él el personaje de Daisuke y aquel chico desconocido, Menma.

Hubiera reclamado si no tuviera desde un principio la idea de que él rolearía mejor a Daisuke, ya que se identificaba mucho con su personalidad. Aún era temprano para determinar si ese chico sabría hacerle de Menma, pero el inicio de la historia fue suficiente para convencerlo de intentarlo.

Sasuke se descubrió disfrutando más de lo que creía el hacer una historia de esa manera. Nunca se había interesado en escribir, pero ahora sentía sus palabras fluir como nunca antes en las redacciones que debía hacer para la escuela.

Sasuke estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que la hora de dormir había pasado.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: — ¡Esta atrás, Daisuke!—Grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras sacaba mi cuchillo y lo tomaba con mi boca para tener libres las manos. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Daisuke esquivaba el golpe, pero la bestia se recuperó demasiado rápido._

 _Sin pensarlo, tomé el arma de entre mis dientes y la lancé directo a lo que creíamos era su pecho, aunque lo único que conseguí fue poner su atención en mí._

— _¡Bestia inmunda, basta de retarnos-ttebayo!_

 _1:30_

Sasuke estaba a punto de responder cuando por obra del espíritu santo, su mirada se movió al reloj que había en la esquina de la pantalla, descubriendo que era demasiado tarde.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Miré brevemente a Menma mientras dirigía la kunai al cuello de aquel asqueroso monstruo, pero con tan mala suerte que, a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en mi compañero, alcanzó a notarlo y lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento._

— _¡Muévete ya, Menma!— Grité ahora que tenía la atención de la criatura sobre mí._

 _Lo vi escurrirse por un lado del árbol y acto seguido corrí más a la izquierda, para que la criatura lo perdiera de vista. Hice los movimientos lo más rápido que mis manos me permitían._

— ¡ _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: (Tengo que irme, tengo escuela mañana)_

 _1:35_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Oh, ¡yo también! Supongo que pasó el tiempo muy rápido :(_

 _1:35_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien, entonces me voy._

 _1:36_

Realmente no quería irse, habían dejado la historia en un punto muy importante, pero sabía que si no iba a dormir ahora, estaría a rabiar de sueño todo el día siguiente, y no quería arriesgarse.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana de Facebook cuando sonó el timbre de un nuevo mensaje.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Espera!_

 _1:37_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Qué pasa?_

 _1:38_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Rolearemos de nuevo mañana? :(_

 _1:38_

Aquella pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño, confundido.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Y por qué no lo haríamos?_

 _1:39_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ehhh… Es que siento que no te caigo bien, eres muy frío conmigo :'(_

 _1:40_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Soy frío con todos._

 _1:41_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ah… Eso explica mucho. :B_

 _1:41_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No tengo problema en rolear mañana de nuevo._

 _1:42_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Bien :D Aquí estaré. ¡Buenas noches!_

 _1:42_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Adiós._

 _1:43_

En menos de un minuto, su ordenador se encontraba apagado. Guardó el teclado, se levantó de la silla y sin más corrió al baño para lavar sus dientes. Luego de ello, volvió al cuarto y apartó las mantas para recostarse. Programó su alarma para el día siguiente y al acomodar la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Todo perfecto para dormir.

…

Si no muriera de ganas de saber qué iba a pasar en el rol.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Naruto Uzumaki a Rol :D: —¡No puedo sostenerme mucho más tiempo!— Grité a Daisuke al tiempo que trataba de agarrarme mejor de uno de los bordes del acantilado, pero mis manos no me respondían. No estaba seguro de manejar correctamente el chakra en mis pies para impulsarme de nuevo hacia arriba, pero debía hacerlo. ¡Daisuke también estaba en problemas!_

 _15:30_

 _Sasuke Uchiha a Rol :D: Escuché el grito de Menma y alcancé a divisar sus dedos en el borde de la roca, sintiendo alivio de saber que el golpe de enemigo no lo había llevado hasta el fondo de ese abismo._

— _¡No seas usuratonkachi y aguanta!— Dije a la vez que dirigía mi Chidori al pecho del ninja, pero tuvo suerte en esquivarlo por apenas unos centímetros y se impulsó hasta la rama de un árbol. El resto de sus amigos me observaron con malicia, rompiendo su intrincada formación para acercarse a mí con lentitud felina. — ¡Mejor deja de comportarte como nena y ven a ayudarme!— Fueron mis palabras antes de lanzarme hacia los enemigos con la katana en mi mano._

 _15:35_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Hey! ¡No soy ninguna nena!_

 _15:36_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Eso debe decirlo tu personaje, no tú, dobe._

 _15:37_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Tenía que aclararlo contigo, teme!_

 _15:38_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Como sea, contesta de una vez._

 _15:40_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Oh! Por cierto._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Feliz aniversario, Sasuke. :3 7uu7r_

 _15:42_

¿Qué?

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo?_

 _15:44_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Hoy cumplimos un mes de haber empezado a rolear, teme D: ¿Cómo es que lo olvidaste?_

 _15:45_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No lo olvidé porque nunca me interesó recordarlo, dobe._

 _15:46_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡No tienes corazón!_

 _15: 47_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No._

 _15:48_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: …_

 _15:49_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Vas a contestar o puedo ir a comer?_

 _15:50_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Mi madre acaba de llamarme para lo mismo, ¡y preparó ramen! *-* Así que te contesto al rato._

 _15:51_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien._

 _15:52._

Sasuke suspendió el ordenador y se estiró levemente antes de levantarse, saliendo de su habitación y bajando con rapidez las escaleras. Al final de estas se encontraba el recibidor que daba a la cocina y la sala del lado opuesto. Dio vuelta hacia la cocina y casi se da de bruces con Itachi.

—Vaya, pero si es mi hermanito. —Dijo el mayor con fingida sorpresa. — ¿Hace cuánto que no te veía? ¿Semanas, meses?

—No digas idioteces, Itachi. — Dijo Sasuke con molestia al pasar a su lado, pero su hermano puso su mano sobre su cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que estoy jugando, pero es cierto que últimamente te la pasas todo el día en el ordenador. ¿De verdad tienes tanta tarea?

Si con tarea se refería a tres roles, de los cuales uno era Universo Alterno y dos de peleas, y que su partner era un chico atolondrado que casi nunca tenía tarea, por lo que se la pasaba las tardes en la computadora porque su madre lo metía por fuerza a la casa… Pues sí.

Fue apenas días después que se dio cuenta que Naruto se conectaba todas las tardes, a eso de las seis. Al ser un chico activo, acostumbraba llegar de la escuela luego de jugar por horas en su equipo de baloncesto, y antes, todavía con energía, salía a jugar con sus amigos de la cuadra y volvía a casa muy noche pero agotado.

Fue cuando esas salidas se volvieron perjudiciales, porque el cansancio no le dejaba levantarse en la mañana y estaba faltando a clases muy seguido. Él argumentaba aburrirse dentro de casa y sus padres tomaron como solución comprarle un ordenador. Por esas mismas fechas descubrió el manga de Kyuubi y debido a la sugerencia de su amiga Sakura, comenzó a rolear.

Todo eso lo sabía porque Naruto era jodidamente parlanchín. Habían hecho chats aparte para los roles, para dejar libre el suyo y poder hablar bien. Al principio, Sasuke estaba reticente; él varias veces comparó el hablar con Naruto con la sensación de ser aplastado por una pila de papeles: demasiada información a la vez.

Sin embargo, el tiempo y el desarrollo del rol en algún momento lo volvieron menos arisco, y ahora podía decir que incluso disfrutaba de todas las boberías del rubio.

Sí, rubio, porque unas dos semanas después de comenzar el rol, hizo click por accidente en su nombre y se dio cuenta de que su foto de perfil no era de Menma.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Quién es el cosplayer de tu foto de perfil?_

 _11:34_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Hehehe, estás viendo al mejor cosplayer de todo Miyazaki. ¡Yo!_

 _11:35_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … No lo creo, ¿eres tú? Pero si eres igualito a Menma._

 _11:36_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Es un cosplay TuT_

 _11:36_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No lo digo por esa foto._

 _11:38_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Oh 7u7 Entonces revisaste el resto de mis fotos, ¿verdad?_

 _11:38_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Tengo que saber cómo es la cara de mi acosador._

 _11:39_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿ACOSADOR? ¿YO? D:_

 _11:40_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Uy, discúlpeme señor "Hey, ¿quieres rolear?"_

 _11:42_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Eso no es acoso :c_

 _11:43_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Y qué me dices del "¿Ya vas a contestar?" que mandaste cada dos minutos al día siguiente?_

 _11:45_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Pensé que ya no querías seguir la historia D: Además, eso es agua pasada._

 _11:46_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Y qué me dices del "¿Ya terminaste de comer?" de hace diez minutos?_

 _11:47_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ...Bien, tú ganas. ToT_

 _11:48_

—¿Sasuke?— Itachi le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente cuando no le contestó, y sólo entonces el azabache menor salió de su pequeño trance.

—Sí, me dejan mucha tarea, Itachi, así que más te vale no molestarme cuando esté en mi habitación.

Continuó su camino a la cocina dejando a un hermano mayor confundido en el recibidor. Pero luego de unos momentos, Itachi se permitió sonreír. Él más que nadie se daba cuenta de que Sasuke mantenía siempre abierto su Facebook, aunque estuvieran en la cena o haciendo sus tareas escolares o de limpieza. Ya alguna vez había escuchado pequeñas risas que se le escapaban a su otouto en la noche, cuando se suponía que debía estar dormido.

Su hermano pequeño se volvió muy serio conforme fue creciendo, Itachi ni podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que le hizo sonreír, pero que alguien en aquella red lo hiciera era algo que, aunque le costaba aceptar, agradecía en lo profundo de su corazón.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: He vuelto, dobe._

 _5:02_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Hurra! :D_

 _5:04_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Sabes quién es Ino Yamanaka?_

 _5:07_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ehh, sí, es una amiga de la escuela y está dentro del grupo de roles._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Por qué? '-'_

 _5:08_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Ya veo._

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Me envió solicitud de amistad._

 _5:09_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡No la aceptes! D:_

 _5:10_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … ¿Por?_

 _5:11_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Es una mala persona D': Me quita a mis partners._

 _5:12_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿A qué te refieres con que te los "quita"?_

 _5:13_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: -suspira- Sasuke, aun tienes muuuucho que aprender :v_

 _5:14_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No le des vueltas al asunto, dobe._

 _5:16_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Bueno, verás. Cuando tienes un partner y te encanta hacer rol con él, te entra un sentido de… ¿Pertenencia?_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Básicamente, no le pones saliva encima porque están detrás de un computador y no en persona. Es otro tipo de celos. Quieres que esa persona únicamente haga rol contigo._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: No tengo muchas personas así en mi lista, pero Ino me las quita todas ofreciéndoles tramas intensas solo para molestarme TnT_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Es una chica cruel!_

 _5:19_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Acabas de decir que quieres ponerme saliva encima?_

 _5:20_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … ¿Se puede? 7u7_

 _5:23_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Te acabas de ganar dos días sin respuesta de rol._

 _5:25_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Eeeeeh? DDD: ¡Sólo estaba jugando! :'c_

 _5:26_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No me retractaré._

 _5:27_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Teme!_

 _¡Teme!_

 _¡Teme! :D_

 _¡Teme! D:_

 _¡Teme! D':_

 _¡Teme! D:]_

 _¡Teme! 7u7_

 _¡Teme! 7º7_

 _¡Teme! UnU_

 _¡Teme! UuU_

 _¡Teme! :o_

 _¡Teme! :u_

 _5:30_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Teme! :)_

 _¡Teme! :l_

 _¡Teme! :L_

 _¡Teme! :v_

 _¡Teme! :x_

 _¡Teme! X-X_

 _¡Teme! QwQ_

 _¡Teme! QnQ_

 _¡Teme! TuT_

 _¡Teme! TnT_

 _¡Teme! OwO_

 _¡Teme! OmO_

 _5:32_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Teme! O3O_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! ( 7u7)r_

 _¡Teme! (7u7)r_

 _5:33_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?_

 _5:34_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … Hola :D_

 _5:35_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Ahora serán dos semanas._

 _5:36_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Waaaaa ¡Eso es injusto! :c_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Sólo no vayas a aceptarla, ¡es mala!_

 _5:37_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Si quiero lo hago y a ti no te incumbe._

 _5:38_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Sasukeeeeee TnT_

 _5:39_

…

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … ¿Acabas de bloquearla del grupo de rol?_

 _5:42_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: :B_

 _5:45_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Eres un enfermo._

 _5:47_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Pero soy tu único partner, muajajajaja :D_

 _5:48_

Así fue como Sasuke no contestó ninguno de los tres roles en cuatro días. Hubiera sido más si él mismo no muriera de ganas de continuarlos, pero el dobe aprendió su lección y dejó de molestarlo con el asunto de los partner.

Sasuke tampoco aceptó la solicitud de Ino Yamanaka.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de clases. Sasuke se levantó de su silla con tranquilidad y recogió sus cosas de forma meticulosa. Esperó a que el salón estuviera vacío y una vez el propio profesor abandonó el aula, sacó un libro de la biblioteca y se puso a leer junto a la ventana.

Sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios en Hiroshima, Itachi tenía exámenes esta semana y se pasaba las tardes estudiando con un amigo, Naruto no volvía a casa hasta las cinco y media de la tarde; eran esas las razones por las que se encontraba ahí en vez de irse a su casa.

No debía respuesta de rol a Naruto, así que dejó que la lectura le absorbiera hasta que dieron las cinco y media; pero una vez cerró su mochila de nuevo, salió de la escuela con ligera prisa. Aunque se pasara ya la mitad del tiempo negándoselo, moría de ganas de contarle al rubio que habría un evento de cosplay en la ciudad, y dado que el mismo Naruto le había dicho que se parecía a Daisuke, estaba considerando participar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó las llaves en el cajón del recibidor, luego se encaminó a su habitación subiendo las escaleras y mientras cambiaba su ropa dejó que el ordenador se encendiera.

Ya eran las seis, pero Naruto no se había conectado.

Dos meses con aquella rutina consiguieron desconcertarlo, ¿Dónde estaba su acostumbrado "Hola :D" y las tres respuestas que le debía? Algo dentro de Sasuke se desinfló como un globo perforado con una punta y confundido por aquella sensación, suspendió el ordenador para bajar a prepararse la comida.

Cuando terminó de comer, regresó a su habitación y a la computadora, pero él seguía sin conectarse. Seguramente seguía entrenando, después de todo ese fin de semana sería su primer partido de la temporada de básquetbol en su ciudad y debían ser grandiosos si no querían perder la copa este año. Un suspiro de disgusto abandonó los labios de Sasuke sin darse cuenta de su significado, luego volvió a suspender el aparato y se dispuso a hacer los deberes en su sillón de lectura.

En algún momento alzó la vista a los mangas de Kyuubi en el cajón central de su librero. Sus cubiertas se encontraban ligeramente empolvadas y se dijo que debía darles una limpieza el fin de semana.

Pero también se cuestionó por qué ya no los leía como antes.

Y la respuesta, para su sorpresa, fue la misma razón por la que no estaba en su ordenador en ese preciso instante.

Leer Kyuubi había sido su mayor entretenimiento desde hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía más conectado con ese mundo de lo que quería admitir, pero ahora no estaba solo en su imaginación. Se sentía bien compartir algo que le gustaba con alguien, aunque fuera ese rubio atolondrado que tenía como partner. No solo estaba dentro del mundo que siempre admiró, sino que ahora él mismo era un personaje. Era él a través de Daisuke; él, junto con Naruto, dando vida a tantas aventuras como sus dedos se los permitía.

Sasuke se sorprendió por ese último pensamiento. "No digas idioteces" se dijo, "es solo un rol". Si bien era cierto que Naruto se había convertido en su amigo, eso no quería decir que tenía las mismas ideas que él apenas momentos atrás. Prueba de ello era que ahora mismo, el rubio estaba de impuntual mientras él había llegado a tiempo, y eso que Naruto varias veces le había reclamado por conectarse tarde a pesar de que nunca acordaron una hora en realidad.

Y si todo lo anterior era cierto, ¿qué hacía él prendiendo el ordenador cada quince minutos durante las últimas dos horas?

Once y media de la noche, el rubio no aparecía. La opresión en su pecho se había convertido en preocupación desde las diez, pues tanta ausencia no era costumbre de su partner y mucho menos un viernes en la noche, que eran los días en los que acostumbraban rolear hasta que uno de los dos se quedara dormido.

¿Podría llamarlo? Pero nunca se habían pasado sus números. Ir a buscarlo era imposible, él vivía al otro lado de Japón. ¿Eso en su pecho era impotencia? Seguramente.

Dejó el asunto de lado cuando se encontró caminando de su cama a la computadora y de regreso. Apagó el aparato prometiéndose que sería la última vez y se recostó dispuesto a dormirse.

No puso alarma, no era necesaria, y distrajo su mente pensando que mañana debería ir al museo que el sensei de literatura les había solicitado. Se levantaría temprano, porque no estaría desvelado por culpa del dobe, y desayunaría un omelette y jugo de naranja. Todo bien.

…

Ya eran las dos de la mañana.

…

Y no podía dormirse.

Las mantas habían terminado en el suelo de tanto que se removía, buscando una posición que le hiciera sentir completamente cómodo. Pero no había forma, y la desesperación producto del insomnio fue suficiente para hacerle levantar por un vaso de leche a la cocina.

Una vez realizó esto último se la pasó dando vueltas por la sala, intentando serenarse. La preocupación había tornado a rabia desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que era por culpa de él que no podía conciliar el sueño. Le hizo despreciarlo.

Y aun así, ni siquiera los peores deseos dirigidos a esa persona fueron suficientes para hacerle volver a la cama. Hizo lo que cualquier persona irracional que quiere fingirse racional puede hacer.

Encendió el ordenador.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando apareció la notificación de un mensaje: la respuesta de uno de los tres roles. También vinieron a su mente mil insultos cuando el círculo verde apareció a lado del nombre del dobe, y estaba a punto de escribir un mensaje por demás ofensivo cuando la conocida ventana de chat hizo aparición.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Hola teme._

 _2:35_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Naruto._

 _2:35_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Lo siento, acabo de llegar a mi casa._

 _2:36_

¿Tan tarde? Quiso preguntar la razón, pero la verdad es que se sentía herido. Naruto siempre buscaba la manera de contactarlo aunque estuviera fuera de casa, con tal de avisarle que hoy no podría estar o que llegaba hasta la noche. Esta vez ni siquiera eso hizo, y las dudas asaltaban su mente tanto como su coraje.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien._

 _2:37_

 _Visto._

… ¿Visto?

¡¿Visto?!

¡¿Ese grandísimo hijo de puta lo había dejado en visto?!

Sasuke descubrió muchas cosas de sí mismo en ese momento. Por ejemplo, que cuando se enojaba eran sus pómulos los que se teñían de rojo y no sus mejillas, además de que apretaba la quijada con mucha fuerza. También que sus puños se apretaban y que lo único que lo detenía de romper la pantalla era tal vez su sentido común.

A pesar de ello, en medio de esa bruma de sentimientos y emociones desconocidas para él, un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

Naruto no estaba bien. De alguna manera, él lo sabía.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Pasa algo?_

 _2:38_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Hmm no, para nada._

 _2:39_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … ¿Estás bien, dobe?_

 _2:40_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Claro que sí :)_

 _2:41_

No, ese no era Naruto, ¿qué ocurría? Intento con otra cosa.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Eres un idiota de primera._

 _2:42_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Eh? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?_

 _2:43_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Y por qué no lo serías?_

 _2:44_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … Bien, supongo que tienes razón._

 _2:45_

… ¡¿QUÉ MIER-!?

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien, es suficiente._

 _2:46_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … ?_

 _2:46_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No me mandaste ningún mensaje innecesario en todo el día, no contestaste los roles a pesar de que prometiste hacerlo y todavía llegas y aparentas estúpidamente que todo está bien._

 _2:47_

Envió ese mensaje, y a pesar del enojo que sentía, tuvo que admitir que por una vez su preocupación era mucho más apremiante. Vaciló un poco, pero una vez terminó de escribir esas nuevas palabras, algo del peso en su pecho desapareció.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Eres mi amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea._

 _2:47_

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Naruto revisara el mensaje, y todavía un poco más en responder. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que golpeaba las uñas de su mano derecha contra su escritorio, esperando, hasta que tuvo que utilizarla para abrir el mensaje que llegó.

Poco a poco, Naruto respondió.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Estaba en el último entrenamiento antes del primer partido. Me hicieron un pase largo y no coloqué mis piernas adecuadamente al momento de atraparlo._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Me resbalé, caí. Me llevaron al hospital porque me dolía demasiado._

 _2:49_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: De alguna manera me provoque un esguince en ambos pies. No podré jugar el primer partido, ni muchos de los siguientes. Es probable que pueda hacerlo hasta el último sólo si mi equipo logra llegar a la final._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Acabo de regresar del hospital, me tenían en observación._

 _2:52_

Eran palabras, y aun así, dolían como si le estuviera hablando de frente. La mayoría de sus pláticas diarias mencionaban en algún momento cómo le iba a Naruto en sus partidos. Como capitán, el rubio había detallado a Sasuke las habilidades de los miembros de su equipo y cuál era la misión de cada uno. Cada palabra siempre rozaba el éxtasis; a Naruto realmente le hacía feliz saber que su equipo era considerado entre los veinte mejores de Japón y tenía como gran meta hacer que ganara la copa de este año para entrar de nuevo a las nacionales.

Y ahora, no podría hacerlo, y todo sentimiento negativo dentro de Sasuke fue sustituido por las ganas de consolarlo de la mejor manera que pudiera.

Pero, ¿qué decirle?

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … ¿Sasuke?_

 _2:50_

Ya se había tardado mucho en responder, pero en su cabeza tenía demasiadas ideas para expresarlas. Debía elegir solo algunas, las mejores para subir el ánimo… A su amigo.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Naruto, contéstame algo._

 _2:51_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Sí?_

 _2:52_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Eres un buen capitán de tu equipo de basquet?_

 _2:53_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _2:54_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Contesta mi pregunta._

 _2:55_

Pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Pues, supongo que soy bueno. Llevé a mi equipo a las nacionales el año pasado. Eso no lo hace cualquiera._

 _2:57_

Sí, esperaba algo parecido.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Esa es la respuesta de un idiota._

 _2:58_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _2:59_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Es una respuesta llena de inseguridades. El Naruto que conozco no contestaría de esa manera. ¿Eres o no un buen capitán?_

 _3:00_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Sasuke, no creo que esto sirva de algo._

 _3:01_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Contesta la pregunta, usuratonkachi, o pensaré que no tienes ni la capacidad de contestar un rol como debe ser._

 _3:02_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

 _3:02_

Pero, finalmente, llegó la respuesta que estaba esperando.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Soy un buen capitán-ttebayo! ¡De los mejores capitanes que mi escuela ha tenido según el propio director!_

 _3:03_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien, sí tan bueno eres realmente, harás que tu equipo gane con o sin ti en la cancha._

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Los llevarás a la cima y cuando sostengan la copa entre sus manos, todos dirán tu nombre una y otra vez, porque es a ti a quien deben agradecer por estar ahí._

 _3:05_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: …_

 _3:06_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … ?_

 _3:07_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … :)_

 _3:08_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … '-'_

 _3:09_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Sí, tienes razón, teme._

 _3:10_

Eso sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Los haré entrenar lo más duro posible! ¡Regresarán cada tarde a sus casas agotados, pero orgullosos de sí mismos! ¡Y sostendrán esa copa en la mano! ¡Por mí y por todos ellos!_

 _3:10_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Muy bien._

 _3:11_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Y jugaré el último partido con ellos. ¡No descansaré hasta volver a la cancha al lado de mis chicos!_

 _3:12_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien, así me gusta, dobe. :)_

 _3:14_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … Waaa D:_

 _3:15_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿?_

 _3:16_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Sasuke teme puso una carita :o_

 _3:17_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Hmp, la puse sin pensar._

 _3:18_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Quiere decir que Sasu-chan está feliz 7u7_

 _3:19_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Si vuelves a decirme "Sasu-chan" dejaré a Menma sin hijos en la próxima batalla._

 _3:20_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: D':_

 _3:21_

Sasuke se estiró brevemente en su silla con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo estaba bien ahora, ya que se había tratado de un simple malentendido y nada entre ellos había cambiado. Realmente se alegraba de haber podido subir en ánimo de Naturo en esa fea situación. Se dijo que a las tres y media marcharía a la cama y esperaba que él también lo hiciera, ya que debía estar agotado.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Va a haber un evento cosplay en mi ciudad._

 _3:23_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿De verdad? :D ¿Vas a participar?_

 _3:24_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Lo pensé, pero realmente no me interesa hacer cosplay, no tengo ninguna vestimenta._

 _3:25_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ni nadie con quien ir…_

 _3.26_

…

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Eso no es importante, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta._

 _3:27_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Pero te faltaría un Menma D: Y te conozco, teme, sabes que no cualquiera sabe ser Menma 7u7r_

 _3:29_

Sí… Algo había de eso.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Hmp, tampoco es un personaje taaaaan complicado._

 _3:31_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Oye! ¡Es una persona con pensamientos muy complejos! D:_

 _3:32_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Es un cabeza hueca y lo sabes tanto como yo. Por eso eres su user._

 _3:33_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Pues este cabeza hueca es la mejor representación que Menma jamás haya tenido 7n7_

 _3:35_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Eso tendré que verlo._

 _3:36_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … Tienes razón._

 _3:37_

Claro que la tenía.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Iré a Hokkaido en las vacaciones de verano :D_

 _3:37_

¿Qué? Él había pensado en que le enviara un video, no que viniera.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _3:39_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Pediré permiso a mis padres, e iré a Hokkaido para hacer cosplay contigo durante las vacaciones y te darás cuenta de lo genial que soy. :D_

 _3:40_

Sasuke trató de ignorar lo más posible el vuelco que provocaron esas palabras en su pecho, se dijo a sí mismo que era Naruto, y que gustaba de decir las cosas a la ligera, aunque a veces también tomara tan en serio las promesas que hacía.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No digas tonterías. Además, ya habíamos quedado que esas vacaciones estudiarías para pasar los exámenes que debes y entrenarías con tu equipo._

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Estás eludiendo responsabilidades._

 _3:41_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: No estaré ocupado todas las vacaciones con eso. Además, yo ya había pensado en ir a Hokkaido. :c_

 _3:42_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Insisto en que quieres eludir tus horas de estudio._

 _3:43_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Quiero verte, Sasuke!_

 _3:43_

… Sí, algo estaba mal, seguramente era por tanto estrés en las horas pasadas que se sintió de esa manera al leer aquello. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos para hacerlos hacia atrás, aunque volvieron casi de inmediato a su lugar, y volteó a ver a cualquier lado menos a la pantalla de su ordenador por unos dos minutos.

No estaba seguro, pero por un momento creyó que su corazón se aceleró levemente.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Te pusieron alguna droga o algo en el hospital? No dejas de decir incoherencias._

 _3:45_

Pero no dio tiempo a que le contestara aquello.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir._

 _3:45_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Hmmm, supongo. La verdad es que me siento bastante cansado._

 _3:46_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No te apures por los roles, los contestas mañana._

 _3:47_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Está bien :)_

 _3:48_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Buenas noches, Naruto._

 _3:49_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Espera teme!_

 _3:50_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … ?_

 _3:51_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Gracias por todo. :)_

 _3:52_

Sí, algo estaba mal con él.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No agradezcas :)_

 _3:53_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Oh *o* ¡otra sonrisa del teme!_

 _3:54_

Sí, muy mal.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Ya ve a dormir -_-_

 _3:55_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Okay :c Buenas noches teme :D_

 _3:56_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Buenas noches, dobe._

 _3:57_

Pero, ¿qué era?

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en ese primer momento, el poder de la costumbre permitía que muchas cosas pasaran por sus ojos sin que se percataran de ello. Aquella noche, Sasuke durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, aunque después esta se desvaneciera con el sueño. Al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue encender el ordenador.

No podría darse cuenta de que abrió el mensaje de Naruto antes que los otros con las respuestas, y la persona al otro lado del país, tampoco se percató de la importancia de sus palabras.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Buenos días, teme ;)_

 _10:05_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Hmp, dobe._

 _10:06_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Naruto Uzumaki a Rol :D : —Tsunade me dijo que terminamos la misión con éxito y nos dará un descanso de dos semanas-ttebayo — Dije a Daisuke mientras me acercaba a él con el papel de nuestro permiso en la mano.— Así que ahora somos libres._

 _5:32_

 _Sasuke Uchiha a Rol :D : Alcé la mirada cuando lo escuché acercarse y cerré nuestra distancia para arrebatarle el papel, sonriendo al ver la cantidad prometida y los días de descanso que nos esperaban._

— _Perfecto. — Murmuré guardando el documento en mi bolsillo y dándome la vuelta.— Entonces nos vemos en unas semanas, usuratonkachi._

 _5:35_

 _Naruto Uzumaki a Rol :D : Llevaba semanas pensando en ello, pero me sentía inseguro. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello queriendo serenarme, aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo._

 _Debería pensar mi plan de acción de nuevo, pero… ¿Y desde cuando soy de los que piensan algo?_

— _Daisuke. — Dije en voz alta, haciendo que se detuviera.— Espera._

 _5:37_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Qué se supone que haces, dobe? Ya habíamos planeado algo._

 _5:38_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Nada en realidad, Menma solo quiere decirle algo. -3-_

 _5:39_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien._

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de hoy?_

 _5:40_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Realmente bien, tienen mucha energía por el último partido, no dejan de asegurar que fue una masacre a los de la otra escuela._

 _5:42_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Te han encargado de subirles demasiado el ego._

 _5:43_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Fuiste tú el que lo sugirió 7n7_

 _5:44_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: No dije que estuviera mal._

 _5:45_

 _Naruto configuró tu apodo como "El teme"_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: :D_

 _5:47_

 _Configuraste el apodo de Naruto Uzumaki como "Usuradobe"_

 _Usuradobe: ¡HEY! :l_

 _5:48_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Tú te lo buscaste._

 _5:49_

 _Sasuke Uchiha a Rol :D : Me detuve y volví la vista con el ceño fruncido. Realmente me sentía cansado y lo único que quería era recostarme, pero aparentemente Menma no me lo iba a permitir._

— _¿Qué quieres?—Dije de mal humor, tal vez así me dejaría en paz pronto._

 _5:53_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Pero siempre te digo "teme" con amor :c_

 _5:55_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Tienes una rara concepción del amor._

 _5:56_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Y tú no tienes amor! :'C_

 _5:57_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: -_-'_

 _5:58_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Estoy jugando D:_

 _5:59_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Sabes quién es el administrador del grupo de rol? Quisiera que borrara a un dobe grosero de los miembros._

 _6:00_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Lo lamento, teme :) Yo soy el admin._

 _6:01_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … Es una broma de mal gusto._

 _6:02_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Qué? Soy perfectamente capaz de administrar un grupo. :v_

 _6:03_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Y eres tú el ÚNICO administrador?_

 _6:03_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: …_

 _6:04_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Hmp, lo sospechaba._

 _6:05_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¡Pero soy alguien muy importante entre los administradores! ¡Mi deber es hablar con cada uno de los nuevos miembros para no dejar entrar a los haters!_

 _6:06_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … Vaya, así que es por eso que me hablaste la primera vez._

 _6:07_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Es mi misión B| Pero después me caíste bien c:_

 _6:08_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Qué inspirador…_

 _6:09_

 _Naruto Uzumaki a Rol :D : Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos antes de cerrar por completo la distancia entre nosotros. Debía estar loco para intentar algo así, pero finalmente tomé una de sus mejillas y puse mis labios sobre los suyos._

 _6:10_

…

….

…..

… ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Sasuke leyó y releyó la respuesta del rol con un rostro de completa estupefacción. Los colores se le subieron a la cara, se bajaron, abandonaron su cuerpo y volvieron porque tenían que recordar que sin ellos Sasuke sería tan gris como su alma. Su corazón se aceleró, se detuvo, giró sobre sí mismo y terminó su número con un vuelco tan agresivo que Sasuke jugaría que azotó el pulmón que lo resguardaba.

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando Naruto al hacer eso? Con las manos temblorosas (por el enojo, sí, sólo por el enojo…) mandó mensaje a su chat privado.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso, dobe?_

 _6:11_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: …_

 _6:12_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: …_

 _6:13_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: No lo sé, fue un impulso._

 _6:14_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Un impulso?_

 _6:15_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Sentí… Que eso es lo que debía pasar._

 _6:16_

¿Lo que debía pasar?

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Sabes? Ellos ya tienen sus parejas oficiales en el manga._

 _6:17_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ay, por favor, teme. Todo mundo sabe que esas parejas fueron a petición de los fans, solo eso._

 _6:18_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Al final, si el autor lo puso ahí fue por algo._

 _6:19_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Ah sí? ¿Sabes algo? Yo me sentí muy extraño cuando vi que esa chica tímida se quedó con Menma. Es cierto que tenía sentimientos hacia él, pero yo jamás vi ni sentí una conexión real entre ellos, Sasuke._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Va lo mismo para la otra pareja, él la lastimó demasiado y aun así ella fue tras él todo el tiempo. Ese romance solo hacía daño a la chica, pero nunca se dio cuenta._

 _6:20_

… Eso no era algo que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a negar, pero realmente nunca se lo había cuestionado. Era fiel seguidor del manga, del anime también a pesar de la gran cantidad de relleno que tenía, y cuando leyó el final, realmente se sorprendió por el resultado, pero nunca se preguntó el por qué.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿A qué quieres llegar?_

 _6:22_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Por qué no cambiar? Realmente siento una conexión entre Menma y Daisuke._

 _6:23_

Sí… Sasuke también la sentía.

Pero…

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Son lazos de amistad, Naruto. Ellos dos son como hermanos._

 _6:25_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Realmente harías todo lo que hizo Menma por Daisuke, de ESA manera tan peculiar, por tu hermano?_

 _6:26_

… No sabía cómo contestar a ello. Realmente, en el manga, la manera en que Daisuke se conectaba con su hermano no se parecía en nada a su relación con Menma. Era una dinámica diferente, más emocional; el tiempo había logrado tantos lazos entre ellos, que en cada encuentro mientras Daisuke estuvo fuera, venía cargado con demasiadas historias en los ojos de ambos.

Pero… ¿Qué significaba eso realmente? ¿De verdad Naruto consideraba que ellos dos podían… Estar juntos?

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Ninguna relación de hermanos es la misma, Naruto._

 _6:27_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … Bien, supongo que tienes razón._

 _6:29_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Borrarás tu respuesta?_

 _6:30_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche._

 _6:32_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bueno. Adiós._

 _6:34_

De alguna manera, Sasuke sentía que había ocurrido algo malo, pero no entendía qué. Es cierto que a cualquiera le duele cuando a la otra persona no le parece lo que sugiere, o más específicamente, que borre su respuesta de rol. Pero no era la primera vez que pasaba y ambos tuvieron que hacerlo en algún momento.

Sasuke tardó en darse cuenta de que Naruto no tenía razón alguna para desconectarse, sobre todo por ser viernes en la noche. Si de verdad tuviera que salir, le habría avisado mucho antes.

… ¿Entonces?

Cerró la ventana de Facebook y bajó por un café cargado que ya acostumbraba servirse cada viernes, su manera de resistir las desveladas durante los últimos tres meses de rolear con Naruto. Se sentó de nuevo frente a la pantalla y su mente no pudo evitar volver al tema que discutía con el rubio antes de que se fuera.

Le llamó la atención que no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes, y eso que llevaba años en el fandom. Claro que, al no meterse a foros o comentar los capítulos, realmente jamás leyó ninguna insinuación de parte de los fans, pero desde su propio punto de vista y ahora que se detenía a analizar, resultaba incluso… Posible.

Su mano se movió casi sin su permiso y dio click en el buscador. Ligeramente nervioso de lo que pudiera encontrar, tecleó la búsqueda "Menma x Daisuke", que es como solían buscarse las parejas si no mal recordaba. Seguramente la página le debía dar apenas unos cien o doscientos resultados de su búsqueda.

 _Cerca de 2,230,000 resultados (0.46 segundos)_

… Tal vez no.

Sus ojitos curiosos no pudieron evitar dirigirse al área de imágenes, y una vez vio aquellos diseños "hard" no volvió a ser el mismo. No era desconocido para él el término "yaoi", pero sí le desconcertaba la cantidad de información que había con respecto a esa pareja. Doujinshis, fanfics, fanarts… Hard

Y cada nueva imagen era un sentimiento extraño instalándose en su pecho. Tal vez fuera por el cariño que le tenía a ambos personajes y el hecho de que no le desagradara del todo su combinación romántica. O tal vez fuera porque cuando los veía juntos, no podía evitar pensar en Naruto y él mismo.

…

…

…

¡¿ ¡¿ ¡¿ ¡¿ ¡¿ ¡¿? ?! ?! ?! ?! ?! ?! ?!

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Cuando Naruto volvió aquella noche, a eso de las diez, Sasuke ya se había bañado, limpiado su cuarto, la cocina, la habitación de huéspedes y hasta se coló al cuarto de Itachi para recoger el bote de basura. Todo como un intento fracasado de apartar de su mente aquel pensamiento que, al menos para él, representó un shock total.

No lo había conseguido como quería, es más, lo único que logró fue agotarse. Pero sabía que por mucho que intentara cerrar los ojos y dormir, su cerebro no se lo permitiría. La única solución que veía a su aparente locura era que Naruto borrara su respuesta de rol y continuaran la historia con normalidad, aunque no quería lastimarlo de nuevo al decírselo.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ya contesté los otros roles :D_

 _10:27_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa con el otro?_

 _10:28_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Ese debes responderlo tú._

 _10:29_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: ¿Qué? Quedamos que lo ibas a borrar._

 _10:30_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: No quiero borrar mi respuesta, Sasuke._

 _10:31_

¿Y a qué se debía esa actitud tan estúpida de su parte?

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Tsk… Haré como que fue una broma de mal gusto._

 _10:32_

 _Sasuke Uchiha a Rol :D : Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa y cuando logré entender lo que pasaba, lo empujé con mis manos sobre sus hombros._

— _¿Qué clase de broma es esta, degenerado?—Pregunté con exasperación y crucé mis brazos luego de dar un golpe en su cabeza._

 _10:34_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: No es ninguna broma._

 _10:35_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: … ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?_

 _10:36_

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué de repente se llenó de expectación? Pudo seguir checando su inicio, pero sus ojos solo podían ver los tres puntitos que ascendían y descendían en la ventana de chat, señal de que Naruto estaba escribiendo.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Supongo que ya debes de saberlo, pero no salí a ningún lado, únicamente necesitaba desconectarme._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Me puse a pensar el porqué de mi respuesta, porque al menos para mí en ese momento tuvo mucho sentido. La manera en que reaccionaste no me gustó, me hizo sentir mal, y ya entiendo la razón._

 _10:38_

Sasuke no entendió la razón por la que sus sienes, para este momento, se encontraban perladas por el sudor. Sentía mucho calor y supo que esperaba algo, pero sabía qué.

Algún impulso estúpido le hizo dejar el ordenador y bajar por un café bien cargado, a pesar de que ya era el segundo en el día y tenía la idea de que le hacía daño.

Nunca supo lo que esperaba cuando abriera el chat, pero el corazón se le detuvo.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Me gustas, Sasuke._

 _10:39_

El café quedó olvidado en la orilla del escritorio y lo único que se escuchó por un rato fue el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al impactar con su ventana. Llovía, como le dijeron en las noticias, esas que parecían tan lejanas y no acordes al mundo en que se encontraba ahora. Demasiadas ideas, un montón de emociones indescriptibles en todo su sistema, y en medio de todas ellas, Naruto.

La cosa no terminaba ahí, él seguía escribiendo.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? No lo sé, la verdad es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello si no hubiera releído todas las respuestas de rol en el tiempo que no estuve._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Somos partners, y lo que somos en el rol ahí debe de quedarse, pero también conozco a Menma y sé lo que él piensa de ello, hasta lo que siente. Por eso no pienso quitarla, aunque suene estúpido, y sé que el mismo Daisuke tampoco piensa que sea una broma, ni tú mismo._

 _Naruto Uzumaki: No esperamos una respuesta de su parte, entendemos la situación, únicamente quería aclarar que no era una broma, que lo que siento es genuino y ya no podía seguir negándomelo a mí mismo. Es todo._

 _10:42_

Bien… ¿Qué hacer ahora? La calma que reflejaba el inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke era completamente contrastante con el terremoto dentro de él, acompañado de un maremoto de confusión y un tornado que encerraba desprecio y miedo. Todo giraba, todo le recorría como si fuera una nueva tierra por explorar, pero nada de esa información llegaba a su cerebro, su mente estaba en blanco.

Su reacción, a sus ojos, era completamente comprensiva. La persona que acababa de declararle sus sentimientos era un chico de Miyasaki, al otro lado del país. Su partner desde hace tres meses y medio y con quien tenía dos roles de aventura y otro en universo alterno. Era la persona por la que llegaba a casa más temprano que de costumbre para terminar sus deberes, o más tarde si no los tenía, y por quien conoció lo que era tomar más de una taza de café al día y llevar ojeras a la escuela.

Esa persona, aunque no quisiera, creó tres mundos a su lado, y el que esos sentimientos hubieran salido a la luz, parecían cerrarle todas las puertas de aquello con un solo golpe.

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Quiero suspender el rol._

 _10:46_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: … Bien, podemos seguir solo con los otros, si quieres._

 _10:47_

 _Sasuke Uchiha: Bien, entonces responderé esos._

 _10:48_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Claro, cuando quieras ;)_

 _10:49_

Supo que Naruto no le insistiría más sobre el asunto, lo cual era bueno porque lo único que pensaba ahora era en evitar esa sensación lo más posible. Le aturdía, no le dejaba concentrarse correctamente y de eso se dio cuenta al intentar responder y que no le salieran las ideas.

No era la primera vez que se le declaraban, ¡qué va! Ni la primera vez que lo hacía un chico. Cuando pasó, incluso se cuestionó si era asexual, porque la atracción a cualquier chica o chico de su instituto era completamente nula.

¿Tal vez se debiera a otra cosa? Sus vínculos emocionales eran fuertes, pero las personas con quienes lo tenían eran básicamente su familia… Y Naruto.

Tal vez por eso se sentía así, porque de alguna manera, el lazo con Naruto se acrecentó con el paso de los días y no hizo nada para evitarlo. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan descuidado? ¿Cómo afectaría esto al futuro de los roles y su amistad con el rubio? ¿Cuál era el verdadero problema de todo esto?

Y aun así, Sasuke no se sentía de ánimos para cuestionarse nada, no quería pensar en lo que él mismo sentía. Así que respondió secamente al rubio que tenía que irse y sin más apagó el ordenador.

Casi se arrastró a su cama y se acomodó entre las mantas dispuesto a dormirse. Escuchó unas dos horas el sonido de su reloj al pasar los segundos, la lluvia que comenzaba a aminorar y cuyas gotas se deslizaban suavemente en la superficie del vidrio. Aun así, el silencio era abrumador, todo lo era, y conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más se convencía de que algo no estaba bien con él mismo.

¿Por qué no lo rechazó desde el primer momento? Era lo que acostumbraba a hacer en su colegio, con cada chica por muy hermosa que esta fuera. ¿Por qué no le dijo que no estaba para bromas? Para que se retractara de aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué…?

Durmió muy mal esa noche, apenas tuvo energías para levantarse en la madrugada y buscar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que no le abandonaba. Cuando al fin concilió el sueño, deseó no despertar de él jamás, aunque sonara inmaduro.

Ignoraba que, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, una persona ni siquiera intentó dormir, y a pesar de que la conversación había terminado hace horas, la ventana de su chat seguía abierta.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

—Sasuke-kun—Dijo una chica morena acercándose a él. Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a ver de quién se trataba, se limitó a contestar encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de historia?

A tiendas, buscó su cuaderno y lo extendió sin fijarse, por lo que la chica tuvo que dar un paso para alcanzarlo y aún algo confundida murmuró un "gracias" antes de retirarse. El azabache la ignoró.

Miraba a la nada, o eso creía él, enfocaba su vista en todo lo que se encontraba en el patio de su colegio, ajeno a las voces de sus compañeros o cualquier alboroto que se diera en su salón de clases. Una pelota de básquet voló cerca de su cabeza, pero no lo rozó y fue a parar a uno de los barrotes en las ventanas; Sasuke la vio en mudo resentimiento.

—Emmm… ¿Sasuke-kun?— ¿Qué no podían dejarlo tranquilo? Era la misma chica que le pidió los apuntes. —Tienes resúmenes hasta la Unidad Once, pero sólo nos han pedido hasta la siete.

—Estoy enterado de ello. —Dijo con voz gélida, la chica se estremeció involuntariamente.

—Sasuke-kun siempre tan estudioso. —Trató de salir del paso.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?—Si ella no se iba ahora, tendría que salir del salón y esperar al momento en que el profesor entrara.

—N-no, m-muchas gracias. —Dejó el cuaderno sobre su pupitre y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no parecer tonta. Sasuke bufó levemente y rodó los ojos: siempre eran tan estúpidos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?—Dijo una voz burlona a la par de un golpe en su hombro. No tenía que voltear para saber que se trataba de Suigetsu. —Estas muy serio, diría que malhumorado, y eso que ya es costumbre verte esa cara de que te duele el cu-

—No me estés jodiendo, Suigetsu. —Contestó con voz matizada por el enojo. El peliblanco no era tan tonto, y sabía lo hábil que era Sasuke en las peleas, así que calló. Sin embargo, ese "tan" era su perdición, y casi de inmediato se sentó a lado del azabache y entrecerró los ojos al observarlo.

—Sé que eres todo un matadito, pero no como para adelantar cuatro unidades del libro solo porque sí, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Decidiste sacar la universidad a los diecisiete?

No, únicamente había agarrado ese libro como barrera entre él y el ordenador, encargándose de leerlo todas las tardes y llenar los espacios en blanco tan rápido como le fuera posible. También había intentado caminar, pero no tuvo éxito porque le daba la oportunidad a su mente de vagar a su gusto, y de una u otra manera, siempre regresaba a él.

— ¿Y tú decidiste no reprobar este año, Suigetsu? Aunque tus notas siguen siendo una mierda, así que creo que no.

—Y parece que yo no me equivoqué, algo te está sucediendo. – Y aquello era algo demasiado intrigante para el peliblanco. Se acercó un poco más en un intento de llamar su atención, pero justo entonces el profesor de Ciencias entró al salón y Suigetsu tuvo que dejar el asunto para más tarde.

Y Sasuke lo agradecía.

El resto de la jornada escolar fue un borrón para él. No quería ir a casa todavía, porque ya no tenía una razón para llegar, y tampoco quería quedarse en la escuela porque a esa hora los chicos del equipo de básquet empezaban su entrenamiento. Eso era algo que podría soportar, de no ser porque el equipo del rubio estaba ahora en boca de todos, por haber ganado el día anterior la copa en Miyazaki, que los llevaba directo a las nacionales. Sasuke habría querido felicitarlo…

Pero después de las palabras de Naruto, Sasuke no había tenido la fortaleza emocional para conectarse de nuevo, y era la hora en que seguía sin entender el motivo de aquella sensación tan molesta. Había intentado continuar su rutina, hacer lo que siempre hacía antes de conocer al dobe por internet, pero era difícil leer Kyuubi cuando cada panel le recordaba de alguna manera a su persona, o ver el anime y sin querer comparar esa vocecita chillona con la que alguna vez escuchó en su teléfono celular cuando al fin se pasaron sus números.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella noche en la que su declaración caló su persona peor que una noche de helada, y en algún momento del primer día, decidió que lo mejor era mantener distancia por unos días. Naruto debería darse cuenta de que necesitaba tranquilidad y no lo molestaría… Aunque a veces era tan cabeza hueca.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

—No estás comiendo, Sasuke.

Los granos de arroz se movían de un lado a otro en su plato con ayuda de sus palillos, pero no sentía impulso alguno por comerlos. Fingió no escuchar la observación de Itachi y por fuerza hizo que un poco del contenido de su plato encontrara su boca.

Masticó sin ganas, pasó el bocado con un vaso de agua. Su vista volvió a perderse en el mantel, su mano continuó con el movimiento de los palillos en pequeñas espirales dentro del plato mientras que la otra sostenía su cabeza al apoyar el codo sobre el mantel.

Itachi no podía estar más preocupado, pero ya había preguntado varias veces y Sasuke evitaba el tema a toda costa. Llegó a gritarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos y temió que fuera lo que llevaba esperando hace mucho tiempo.

Pero tampoco podía asegurar nada, y a sabiendas de que su hermano se molestaría si preguntaba de nuevo, decidió abstenerse. Aun así, por su mente vagaban miles de probabilidades, aunque tenía pocos datos: que su hermano no usaba para nada el ordenador, se dormía demasiado temprano e incluso dejaba a propósito su teléfono en casa, cosa que era extraña siendo que fue Sasuke quien insistió en llevarlo a todos lados para mantenerse comunicado con él.

A pesar de ello, la única conclusión a la que llegaba cada vez es que debía darle su espacio. De alguna manera, cualquiera que fuera el problema, lo descubriría en el momento en que Sasuke se decidiera a compartirlo, pero para ello, su otouto tenía que admitirlo primero.

—He terminado. —Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y sin más dejó a Itachi solo en la cocina. Sus padres estaban de viaje de nuevo, y al verlo tan mal al llegar a casa, Itachi se había ofrecido a lavar los platos de la cena, por lo que ya no tenía una razón para mantener a Sasuke con él.

El azabache menor subió a su habitación y sin más comenzó a preparar sus útiles para mañana, dejando su mochila en la silla del escritorio y su uniforma sobre este. Iba rumbo al tocador para lavar sus dientes y de improviso, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Aturdido como estaba, no pensó antes de contestar, y para cuando se dio cuenta del error, era demasiado tarde.

—Bueno.

— _¿Sasuke?_

Era Naruto.

La alerta que se disparó dentro de él emitía las vibraciones suficientes para hacerle flaquear las piernas, pero siendo él, era algo que nunca iba a suceder.

— ¿Sí?

— _Joder, Sasuke, ¿eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?_ —Su voz sonaba desesperada.

—Soy yo.

Realmente no se le ocurría que más decir. Creyó escuchar un respingo del otro lado de la línea y arqueó la ceja debido a la curiosidad y la culpa. No había querido ausentarse de esa manera, pero era más difícil para él aceptar una debilidad como esa, dado que siempre se consideró alguien fuerte y decidido y ahora daba la impresión de que eso quedaba en el pasado.

Nunca se sabía con Naruto.

— _Teme…_ —Su voz fue un susurro. — _¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestas los mensajes de Facebook? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Necesitas algo? … Contéstame, idiota._

—Si me dieras tiempo de contestar tal vez lo haría. —Fue su réplica que intentó sonar molesta, pero debido a un temblor imprevisto en su voz, esto no fue posible. —Tsk, estoy bien, aquí no pasa nada.

— _Lo siento…_

—No es necesario.

A esas palabras siguieron momentos de incómodo silencio en el que al parecer, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar. Sasuke perdió su mirada en una nube que se veía a través de su ventana, de un tono azul apagado debido a que la oscuridad de la noche teñía todo a su alrededor; todo tenía otro color a la luz de la luna.

— _Sasuke…_ — La voz temblorosa de Naruto sonó sobre su oído, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza sin darse cuenta. — _Si hice algo mal, necesito que me lo digas, podremos solucionarlo._

—No hiciste nada mal. —Contestó casi de inmediato.

— _¿Entonces por qué te ausentaste así? Me dijiste que no te pasaba nada._

 _Es que no me pasa nada…_

—No pasa nada, solo estuve ocupado.

Para cualquier compañero suyo del salón de clases, aquella respuesta habría sonado gélida y vacía, pero nadie sabía mejor leer los sentires tras aquella voz que su propio hermano y el chico rubio que ahora estaba en la línea. ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado ya? Y aunque no fueran tantas, Naruto de forma inconsciente sabía qué palabras en boca del teme le decían su estado de ánimo.

Por eso sabía que mentía. Ambos lo hacían.

— _¿Sigues pensando en lo que te dije?_

Entonces, únicamente pensaba en defenderse.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Sólo se trata de un desliz tuyo _._

Un respingo de molestia invadió su oído.

— _No miento, Sasuke, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que me creas?_

— ¿Por qué debería creer en lo que me dices? Llevamos tres meses de conocernos en internet, nunca nos hemos visto en persona y probablemente nunca lo haremos. —Quería ser lo más duro posible con sus palabras, quería que Naruto dejara de mentirse. —Tú no conoces nada de mí.

Otra vez un silencio asfixiante, el aullar de algún perro solitario a mucha distancia. Lo único que percibía del otro lado de la línea era la pesada respiración del rubio, como si estuviera nervioso.

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de colgar de una buena vez, pero su mano no se movía, algo dentro de él no soportaba dejarlo con la duda de nuevo, con desaparecer a pesar de tener tantas maneras de comunicarse.

— _Eres un imbécil._

¿Qué?

— ¿Pero qué estás-?

— _¿Quiere decir que debo conocerte en persona para enamorarme de ti? ¿Qué esa es la única manera? ¿Quiere decir que tengo que verte primero antes de saber lo que siento? Menuda estupidez._

—Oye, si no te parece no tengo porque-

— _Estoy enamorado de ti por lo que eres, no por lo que aparentas frente a todo el mundo. El no verte me ha permitido conocerte de forma más profunda, más incondicional. Llámame cursi si quieres, pero eso es lo que pienso._

 _Estúpido,_ murmuró… Quiso murmurar el subconsciente de Sasuke, pero la palabra se quedó en una idea atascada en su mente.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ambos somos hombres? No te sabía del otro bando, Naruto.

— _Es que no lo soy._

— ¿Qué te hace pensar entonces que estás enamorado de mí?

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato y Sasuke se sintió ganador, eso antes de darse cuenta que ese silencio le dolía de alguna manera. Su ceño se frunció más y más con el paso de los segundos, sin que él se diera cuenta, su mano comenzó a temblar.

Finalmente, decidido a que había esperado suficiente, abrió la boca para mandarlo a la mierda y colgar el teléfono, pero justo entonces respondió.

— _Porque quisiera abrazarte, conocerte, salir contigo a dar un paseo, tal vez tomar tu mano o agarrar tu cabello y ver si están suave como aparenta en tus fotos. Quiero hablar contigo hasta la madrugada y detesto enormemente cuando es momento de irnos. Quisiera no dormir por lo mismo, que ninguno de los dos lo necesitara._

Un giro, un volcán, un glaciar al que se le ha hundido una parte, una descarga eléctrica que terminó en sus mejillas.

— _La primera vez que me di cuenta que algo había cambiado, fue cuando Ino te envió esa solicitud, pero no me cuestioné nada hasta que ocurrió lo de mi lesión en el baloncesto. Lo dejé pasar, porque no entendía en realidad lo que significaba que mi corazón palpitara cuando te veía conectado; pero todo tiene un límite, ¿no?_

¿Naruto era el que hablaba?

— _Antes de darme cuenta, me metía a tu perfil todos los días, veía tus fotos una y otra vez, te tenía en mi cabeza casi todo el tiempo y me era frustrante porque no sabía lo que significaba. No me gusta pensar que tengas una pareja, me frustro, e inclusive me cuestiono por qué tardas en contestarme, aunque sean apenas unos minutos._

¿O era él mismo?

— _Sasuke, sí eso no es estar enamorado de ti, entonces dime que es._

… _dime que es._

… _dime que es._

… _dime que es._

… _dime que es._

¿Qué es? Eso que hacía que su pecho pareciera un caballo desbocado, o un viento salvaje que se pierde en las montañas. ¿Qué conocía realmente de sí mismo? ¿Qué estaba tan mal en él para que sus palabras le provocaran esas sensaciones?

No, nada estaba mal.

Por mucho que se lo negara, todo tiene un límite, ¿no?

Aunque lo negara, la respuesta era obvia.

—Te quiero.

— _¿Qué?_

—N-nada.

— _Sasuke._

—Debo irme.

— _Pero-_

—Adiós.

Y colgó.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Despertó muy temprano, pero no pudo volver a dormirse. Se acomodó mejor entre las mantas y alcanzó su celular para escuchar un poco de música. Aún faltaba mucho para que fuera hora de alistarse para el colegio.

Quiso buscar la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas y encendió el internet, pero tarde se dio cuenta de lo que ello implicaba. Los mensajes de Facebook durante su ausencia llenaron la barra de notificaciones, algunas de su escuela, el resto de Naruto.

La sorpresa de lo que salió de su boca la noche pasada aún no se terminaba del todo. ¿Cuántas veces se había convencido ya de que había sido un error? Aunque, siendo honesto consigo, las cosas no eran de esa manera. Nunca lo fueron.

Iba a borrar todas las notificaciones cuando una de ellas llamó su atención: era la respuesta al rol que habían dejado suspendido. Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir la conversación.

 _Naruto Uzumaki a Rol :D : —No es ninguna broma.—Dije con seguridad.—Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, Daisuke._

 _No intenté acercarme de nuevo, porque sabía que me volvería a rechazar. Guardé mi distancia, dejé caer mis brazos a mis lados. Lo miré fijamente._

— _Tienes miedo, Daisuke, miedo de volver a la aldea. Tienes miedo de que todo cambie, que nada vuelva a ser como antes y las cosas terminen mal, pero te garantizo que no sucederá así._

 _Sabía que no debía perder sus ojos de vista, no debía permitir que apartara la mirada._

— _Tienes tanto miedo que te alejas de mí, con tal de mantener lo que tenemos como siempre ha sido, como ambos quisimos porque era más fácil para nosotros. Lo siento, pero yo ya no puedo fingir que eso está bien._

 _Un poco dudoso me acerqué de nuevo y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, tomé su mano. Intentó zafarse, pero no se lo permití._

— _Quédate conmigo, Daisuke, y no te lo pido como alguien que se ha enamorado de ti, sino como el amigo que te quiere a su lado aunque sea de esa manera, que no podría soportar que te fueras de la aldea de nuevo porque dio todo por ti para rescatarte._

 _Habría besado uno de sus pómulos si él estuviera menos reticente, pero así estaba bien, ¿verdad? Y ahora que lo tenía enfrente, luego de tantas aventuras juntos, no podía evitar cuestionarme como es que no me di cuenta antes de lo que él significaba para mí._

— _Quédate conmigo, hagamos que esto funcione. Que por el bien de lo que hemos creado pueda abrazarte o solo sentirte a mi lado, tú eliges... Pero no vuelvas esto de nuevo una agonía para mí, no te vayas porque no podré soportarlo_

 _Ayer a las 12:34 a.m._

Sasuke leyó esa respuesta tantas veces que sus ojos se cansaron por la intensidad de la luz; sus manos, inmóviles, sostenían el teléfono a una distancia prudente de su rostro, que estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Pero la verdad detrás de esas facciones: de su coraza, de esa parte de él que ahora se le antojaba no acorde a su sentir, quedaba completamente olvidada en lo profundo de su mente.

" _Tienes miedo de que todo cambie, que nada vuelva a ser como antes y las cosas terminen mal…"_

Miedo.

" _Tienes tanto miedo que te alejas de mí, con tal de mantener lo que tenemos como siempre ha sido, como ambos quisimos porque era más fácil para nosotros."_

Naruto no estaba siendo Menma, sino ambos a la vez. Sasuke podía jurar que, en esos momentos, Daisuke no estaba en mejores condiciones que él.

Sentían lo mismo.

Sólo en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ser un roleplayer, y lo que había provocado en su vida, poniéndola de cabeza.

Tenía frente a él la respuesta más cursi que jamás se hubiera imaginado, y aun así, los sentimientos que le provocaba fluían dentro de sí esta vez sin restricciones.

Porque negar que quería a ese idiota a estas alturas estaba de más, porque la barrera que separa a los partners nunca la respetó. Porque tenía miedo, sí, pero también una profunda confianza a quien se encontraba detrás de Menma, ese chico que le dio tantas experiencias aún detrás de una pantalla, que había iniciado una nueva etapa en su vida que no quería que terminara nunca.

Escribirían su rol juntos, y cada palabra acompañaría a los protagonistas hasta que, en un momento del futuro, ambos decidieran terminarlo.

—Esto es una estupidez. —Murmuró para sí, porque sabía de antemano la respuesta del rol. Que no sería el mismo a partir de ahora, que su historia a lado de Naruto podía dar un giro tan radical que sólo con voluntad de hierro sería posible de soportar. ¿Valía la pena? Cada jodida palabra.

—Una completa estupidez. – Se dijo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado táctil.

 _Sasuke Uchiha a Rol :D : Escuché atentamente cada palabra, y aunque una parte de mí moría por ignorarlas todas y marcharme cuanto antes, la otra parte más racional me dijo que era el momento._

 _Menma había llegado a mi vida de forma abrupta, agresiva, y cada momento vivido a su lado era un cúmulo de emociones buenas y malas. Luchamos juntos tantas veces, fuimos rivales, fui consumido por el deseo de poder y él no descansó hasta traerme de regreso._

 _Mi único vínculo, mi único lazo real en este y cualquier lugar. Estaría loco si decidiera alejarme de nuevo de Menma. Y no lo haría._

— _Quita esa cara, usuratonkachi. —Dije correspondiendo el agarre de su mano, una muy leve sonrisa instalada en mi rostro. —He elegido quedarme aquí, contigo._

 _7:00_

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

 **IMPORTANTE: LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO :C**


End file.
